In the related art, in medical treatment using an endoscope, medical treatment is performed while exchanging a plurality of treatment tools with respect to the endoscope. For example, a medical system including a plurality of treatment tools is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-188109.